


The Princess Claims Her Prize

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna Has a Penis (Disney), Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Blow Jobs, Chained up, Dom Anna (Disney), Erections, F/F, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Humor, Light BDSM, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Sub Elsa (Disney), Swordfighting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: When another boring day has her desiring Anna's company, Elsa finds that Anna is currently having a fight against Marshmallow... with Elsa herself as the reward. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Smut, G!P Anna.)





	The Princess Claims Her Prize

****

It was another slow morning in the kingdom of Arendelle, a day when nothing much in particular was going on. Queen Elsa, wearing her beautiful coronation gown, was sat in her throne room, tapping her gloved fingers against her chin.

The city was so quiet and it seemed that no one was needing her services. She was enjoying the peace for a moment though, but then the peace started to become boredom. She sighed, rolling her eyes. There was simply nothing for her to do.

She supposed she could have gone up to her ice palace and play with the Snowgies, but then Elsa knew she could be needed down in the kingdom at any moment. But then again, Arendelle wasn't exactly requiring its Queen at the moment.

As she was pondering alone, Elsa started to let her thoughts dwell on Anna, her beautiful, gorgeous little sister. Her radiant beauty and warm smile filled Elsa's mind, innocent thoughts at first. But soon, things took a rather lewd turn.

The Queen then started to imagine her sister naked, her freckles covering every inch of skin on her body. It was such a sinful thought, lusting for one's own sibling, but Elsa didn't care. She and Anna were lovers as well as sisters, it was perfectly normal for Elsa to want her sister.

Without realising it, Elsa moved her gloved fingers to her crotch, slowly rubbing that particular part of her dress. She moaned softly, touching herself as she imagined Anna. However, she soon brought herself to her senses. She felt a little embarrassed. What if someone had walked in, catching Elsa's masturbation.

But, Elsa was still horny for Anna. She needed her sister's touch, her flesh, her body. She stood up, realising that she had to go and find Anna and ask her if she was interested in some not-so-sisterly playtime.

Starting to make her way through the halls of the castle, Elsa began her hunt for the young princess. She wasn't in her room, nor was she in the garden. As Elsa started to prowl the area near the kitchens, wondering where her sister might be, she then heard a loud noise.

From outside of the castle, Elsa heard a loud, and very familiar, deafening roar, the kind of roar only a monster could make. Elsa's eyes widened, wondering what the devil was going on.

Tracking down the source of the noise, Elsa soon found her sister, in a position she wouldn't have expected. Anna was down in the training yard, in her casual blue and black dress, duelling with Marshmallow, Elsa's ice troll. How Anna had lured him down from the mountains she didn't know, but Elsa didn't wish to have one of her creations hurt Anna.

Anna was slashing at Marshmallow with a sword, gently tapping the end of the blade on the giant ice monster's sharp claws. The beast roared, trying to smash his large hands and feet into the ground, in an attempt to seemingly squash Anna.

"Have at thee, foul beast!" Anna cried, doing her best impression of Joan of arc, slashing her weapon at the monster. Anna then looked over her shoulder, seeing Elsa watching from the doorway. She secretly smirked. Elsa had fallen for the bait.

She then looked up at Marshmallow, winking at him. In truth, she was only pretending to fight Marshmallow, having promised the big snowman a large slice of cake for helping her. She held her hand over her face, whispering at him, "Okay, big guy, you know what to do."

Marshmallow nodded, as Anna started to skirt around him, strafing him, prepared for his next attack. The big snow monster smashed his fists into the ground, Anna leaping and twirling in the air. She narrowed her eyes at the big monster, before looking over her shoulder, smiling at Elsa.

Holding her sword tightly, Anna rushed forward, plunging the end of her blade into Marshmallow's frosty chest, impaling him. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise as Marshmallow fell down, pretending to be dead Anna removed her blade from his chest.

Just then, Marshmallow opened his eyes, and Anna petted him, before looking at Elsa. "My opponent is defeated. I, Lady Anna Of Arendelle am triumphant in this great battle to decide the fate of my kingdom."

Elsa giggled. She had clearly caught on that this was all some little ploy for her own amusement, although seeing Anna with a sword and all of her badass fight moves had turned her one quite a bit more. She looked at Anna, who was striding towards her, tossing her blade to the side.

Anna smirked, seeing the blush upon Elsa's cheeks. "And now that I have won my duel, it is time to claim what is rightfully mine." She then leapt over to Elsa, grinning with delight. Elsa gasped, as Anna reached to the bodice of the queen's and tore it open with her bare hands.

It was then that Elsa's gorgeous breasts were exposed to the air, Elsa herself blushing furiously as she saw Anna caress and squeeze her breasts. She moaned, squeaking like a mouse as Anna squished her voluptuous mounds tightly.

Leaning down, Anna found her tongue licking off the side of Elsa's breasts, making the blonde squirm and whine. She loved how soft Elsa's skin tasted and how she liked to suck off Elsa's cold, hard nipples. It was like giving Elsa a mini-blowjob.

"A-Anna~" Elsa moaned, full of love and desire for her sister. "Y-You can take me... I want you badly~"

"Just what I wanted to hear," Anna cooed, before kissing Elsa passionately, keeping her hand pressed on Elsa's breast as she pinned the Queen against the wall. She sighed, sliding her tongue into Elsa's mouth and forcing the beautiful blonde to fully give in to her.

Moaning as Anna pinned her, Elsa could feel her sister's tongue press deeply into her mouth. She opened her lips wider, letting Anna's tongue continue to enter and join with her own. She moaned, breathing through Anna as she was pinned and pressed to the wall, letting Anna take total dominance.

As they were kissing, Elsa could feel the bulge growing in Anna's pants, sensing the stiffness in Anna's dress. She blushed through the kiss, aroused by the sight of Anna's member extending in her pants. Pushing Anna away, saliva between their lips, Elsa panted.

"I-I think we should take this to the bedroom," Elsa stated, blushing furiously.

"Good idea," Anna replied, stroking Elsa's cheek. "It will give us more... privacy."

Elsa sweated, as Anna picked her up in her arms, carrying her into the castle like a blushing bride. The princess had a happy smile on her face all the way, whereas Elsa was still flushing red, using her gloved hands to hide her face and exposed breasts.

Bringing Elsa into the bedroom, Anna locked the door behind them, before facing her queen. Elsa stood, blushing as Anna moved closer to her, the redhead's hungry eyes want to rip off a bit more than Elsa's bodice. She stripped naked herself, presenting her long penis to the queen.

Sitting down on the bed, Elsa blushed as the cock was held up against her face, stroking it softly as Anna smiled down at her. The Princess knew Elsa was obsessed with her member, ever since she'd first showed it off the night they first had sex.

Elsa had been lusting for it, and Anna could tell, as her sister's mouth was already open and wide, eager to accept her cock.

"Suck me," Anna whispered, commanding Elsa to do her bidding. Her prize nodded, moving forward and cupping Anna's balls with her gloved hands, as she slowly started to suck Anna's beautiful sweet member. The redhead moaned, elated at how perfect Elsa's tongue felt caressing her sweet dick.

Enjoying the beautiful taste of Anna's sex, Elsa took her sister further into her mouth. She started to suck harder, as Anna got onto the bed, pinning herself above the blonde as she sucked her off. Elsa caressed Anna's shaft, working it up and down as she sucked.

Biting her lip, Anna moaned, sighing as Elsa's cold mouth wrapped around her member. "Good girl... good girl Elsa."

Her sister hummed, making Anna moan more as the vibrations from Elsa's voice made her whole frame shiver. Elsa then used her magic on her tongue, sending more cold, pleasurable chills down Anna's spine. The princess sighed, loving her sister's touch.

Beckoning down again, Anna panted, smiling as Elsa sucked her harder and faster. She was doing so well, so very very well. Gasping, Anna wanted to release her seed, the juices that were inside of her that she so badly wanted Elsa to drink.

"Mmmm... Elsa I wanna come!" Anna cried, looking down. "Suck me good! Suck me good!" She opened her mouth wide, losing her voice. Her centre, her precious centre was pleasured by Elsa fully, and Anna was loving it. Not long now.

Knowing Anna was close, Elsa sucked Anna harder, her hands grabbing Anna's testes a little tighter, her fingers stroking the edge of her sister's scrotum. The pleasure all hit Anna at once and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She looked down, breathing heavily.

Then she came, firing her entire load into Elsa's mouth, over her face and covering her breasts. Elsa cleaned herself up like a cat licking a saucer of milk, purring in delight. She was happy to have made Anna release herself like that. Now, Elsa wanted Anna to be hers.

Wanting to claim her prize again, Anna stripped Elsa out of her dress, spreading her legs wide. Elsa then chained herself to the bed, wanting to make sure Anna could fully dominate her in this second and final act. Once Anna had her strength, she climbed atop Elsa, smirking.

"Ready, your royal sluttiness?" Anna asked, spanking Elsa's naked rump.

"Ah, yes Mistress!" Elsa cried, moaning in pleasure. "I want your beautiful cock inside me!"

"Say the magic word," Anna cooed, whispering in Elsa's ear.

Elsa bit her lip, whimpering. "P-Please..."

Then Anna did her deed. Spreading Elsa's lips, she slid the wet tip of her member slowly into the blonde, before pushing her whole length inside. The Queen whimpered, but looked up at Anna with a look of love and devotion. She had taken her role well, loving Anna more than anything else as her submissive.

Leaning forward, Anna took Elsa's hands into her own, grinning as she started to ride her out. Elsa was moaning a melody of joy, as Anna's cock slid in and out of her icy pussy. It felt so right, Anna and her being connected in such an intimate and pure manner.

Riding Elsa, Anna let herself relax in the sound of Elsa's moans. She certainly did have the voice of an angel, especially when she sang. Now, Elsa was singing a different tune, to the backing track of Anna's cock sliding in and out of her with wet sloshy sounds and the faint tapping of Anna's balls on Elsa's flesh.

Pulling out for a moment, Anna broke her dominant persona for a moment, smiling at Elsa. "You okay, baby?" She asked. "Do you want me to stop with the cock and finish you with fingers?"

Elsa shook her head. "No... I've been waiting for this all morning. Finish me off, sweetie and I'll love you forever."

"You already do," Anna replied, kissing Elsa softly on the lips. She then resumed her dominant expression, starting to pound the Queen fully and quickly. Elsa was gasping, sweating from her forehead, but she loved this. She loved being Anna's beautiful submissive lover.

She wrapped her legs around Anna, breathing huskily. Her orgasm was nearly upon her. She could simply feel it building within her. She looked up at her mistress, whose long, hard thrusts shook the chains of ice tying Elsa to the bed.

Anna greedily looked at Elsa, feeling her own orgasm building again. She was close now. Everything at that moment had been building to this. Grabbing Elsa's breasts tight and hard, she released her seed, letting her and Elsa climax together.

The two sisters shared their orgasms in a cacophony of moans and cries of love. Their bodies were shaken by the waves overflowing them. Once they were spent, Anna sighed and Elsa melted her ice chains, the two collapsing and cuddling together, Elsa kissing Anna deeply.

"Mmm... love you so much," Elsa sighed, caressing Anna's cute face and kissing her more and more. "You should claim me as a prize more often."

Anna smirked. "Oh, I intend to, my queen." She leaned up and kissed Elsa again, happy to have made her sister's day.

xXx

**Author's note: **I believe this is the second to last of the Elsanna I have to post. I'm sure this will please the G!P crowd in my audience to no end ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://cybercitizens.tumblr.com/
> 
> WLW Discord Server: https://discord.gg/Ky2695m
> 
> Frozen Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xKUJYva


End file.
